Daughter of Suzaku
by VampCristal
Summary: Meet Chrissy Kazaku, a girl that bears a strange red bird mark on her left wrist. Suzaku's daughter Crista has been reigncarnated, and has no memeory of her past life. It's up to Miaka, and the rest of the Suzaku warriors to help her remember, can they help her, and reunite her with Suzaku? I do not own Fushigi Yuugi or it's characters. This is an OCXChichiri fanfic.
1. Meet Chrissy Kazaku

A snowy night at Miaka Yuki's house, " And that's how we saved the worlds." a girl with reddish brown hair with greenish golden eyes says to her friends at the slumber party she was having. " Wow Miaka, that story get's better everytime you tell it." a girl with light blond hair and blue eyes say as Miaka smiles at her. " I know Yui" she replies as there came a knock on the door. " Who could that be at this late hour?" Yui asks as another girl goes over and opens the door. There on Miaka's pourch stood a girl with dark red brown hair with black highlights in her hair and light brown eyes panted for breath. She was covered in bruises and cuts, " please…please help me.." the girl said before she fainted on the ground as Yui and Miaka ran over and both worked to get her inside. " Yui, Tia please stay with her, I'm gonna find a washcloth and first aid kit." Miaka says as she ran upstairs to look for the items. " Yui take a look at that girl's left wrist, she has a weird tattoo on it." Tia says as Yui looks at the girl's wrist and see's a red bird mark. " _No way, it can't be, is that a tattoo of Suzaku_?" Yui thought as the girl stirs and slowly opens her eyes.

" Oh your waking up, are you ok miss?" Yui asks as the girl looks around the room. " I know I didn't fall this much into the room?" the girl said as Yui and Tia smile at her, " no you didn't, you fainted on the porch, and Yui, and Miaka brought you inside, then put you on the couch." Tia says as the girl see's Miaka come back downstairs. " Ah she's awake. How are you feeling?" Miaka asks as the girl tries to get up as Yui gently pushes her down, " no stay lying down, Miaka will help clean your wounds ok." she says to the girl as the girl nods her head. " I'm feeling a little better, thanks for helping me…noone else would." the girl says as Miaka sat by her and pulled the first aid kit out. " Why are you all cut up and bruised like this if you don't mind me asking?" Miaka says as the girl looks away from Miaka, then replies, " I was walking home, when all of a sudden I saw two large men break into my parent's house, I heard screaming and sounds of fighting. There was a moment of silence, then my mother was screaming. I ran inside to find the two guys trying to rape my mother, I rammed into them, fought with them a bit, then…" the girl stopped talking as Miaka cleaned her wounds.

" Then what?" Miaka asked as the girl sighs and says, " then they slammed to the wall. I saw my little sister run over to me. I held her in my arms, then the one guy tried to take her from me. I fought again, then they slashed my leg with a knife, then with the same knife, I saw them kill my mother…they were laughing the whole time." tears fell down the girl's face. " My sister ran over to my mother, I tried to tell her stay by me. Then the two men knocked her out, took her and fled the house. I got up and ran as fast as I could after them…but then I lost their trail..I asked around for help; but noone would. My sister could be dead right now…" the girl broke out in tears as Miaka pulled her into her arms and held her in a hug as the girl wept. " It's going to be ok, we will help look for them." Tia says as Yui motions to Miaka to follow her to the kitchen as Yui leaves the room, Miaka lays the girl back down on the couch and hands the first aid kit to Tia, who continues to clean the girl's wounds as Miaka follows Yui.

" Is something the matter Yui?" Miaka asks as Yui leans against the counter, " Miaka I don't know if we should trust that girl?" she says as Miaka looks at her friend in a confussed way. " But Yui she's only a normal girl who has been thru a lot." Miaka says as Yui looks at her friend, " Miaka on the girl's left wrist she has a strange tattoo of a red bird, does that ring a bell to you?" Yui asks as Miaka thinks for a bit then she finally remembers that Suzaku was a red bird, " ah you mean she has a tattoo of Suzaku on her wrist!" Miaka yells as Yui covers her mouth and says, " hush Miaka, Tia and I have seen the tattoo, maybe you can get a glimps of it when the girl is asleep." Miaka nods her head as a man with dark blue hair and purple eyes walk in. " Hello my lovely wife Miaka, and how are you today Yui?" he says as Yui unconvers Miaka's mouth as Miaka runs over to the man hugging him, " welcome home Taka, my love!" Miaka says as he hold her close to him. " Hey this maybe an odd question; but did I see your friend Tia out there treating a girl with dark red brown hair with black highlights and light brown eyes on our couch?" he asks as Miaka and Yui nod their heads.

" Yes you did Taka, that girl came to the door, covered in bruises and cuts and asked for help." Yui started to say as Miaka says, " the girl was following a trail of these two guys who broke into her house, killed her mom then stole her sister; but she lost their trail and went around asking for help; but noone helped her. Then she came here and asked then suddenly passed out on the porch. Also, Yui and Tia saw that the girl has a red bird tattooed on her left wrist." Taka looked at Yui as Yui nods her head to let him know that is true what Miaka is saying. " You mean the red bird as Suzaku right?" he asks as Miaka and him unhug as Yui says, " I don't know for sure if it is; but it's clearly a red bird tattoo." Taka, Yui and Miaka then hear Tia yell, " GUYS THAT GIRL IS ON THE MOVE, SHE JUST WALKED OUT THE DOOR!" Taka, Yui and Miaka run into the living room as they see the front door open and a blood trail leaving from the porch. " You guys stay here, I'm gonna go look for her." Taka says as he takes off running following the trail in the snow. " I just hope he finds her alive." Miaka says as her friends help her clean up. The girl walks thru the snow as her wounds slowly heal. Since she was born she hade strange healing abilitys as well as strength and telepathic powers that she could never figure out why.

" _I must find thoese bastuards and kill them myself, at this point noone can help me._" the girl thought as she walked thru town looking for two large men. At least she got to see their faces before they ran off with her sister. She walks thru a park and sits on the bench, " I must find them; but I have no weapons to fight them, strength wasn't enough." she says as she looks at a boulder next to her and suddenly a big red bird shows up and make her fall off the bench onto the ground. " _Where did that phoenix come form_?" she thought to herself as she stood up and the phoenix watches her being still as a statue. " Hey there you are, I've been looking for ya, Miaka is worried sick about you girl!" she hears as she turns around and sees Taka running over to her. " Why would she worry about me, I mean all I did was leave, I figured noone would help me find thoese guys." she says as Taka stops infront of her and says, " I never introuduced myself, I'm Taka Sukuna, what is your name miss?" The girl looks at him before she says, "my name is Chrissy Kazaku, it's nice to meet you Taka."

He smiles at her, then he notices the phoenix. " Huh Suzaku, what is he doing here?" he says as Chrissy looks at the phoenix then at Taka, " you mean you know this things name?" she says as Taka looks at the phoenix some more before it vanishes in a big gust of wind and two ruby gem bracelets and a note fall on the boulder. " Odd if that was him he didn't say much, huh hey look there is something on the boulder, and a note, it has your name on it Chrissy." Taka says as Chrissy walks over to the boulder and bends down and picks up the bracelets and note. She opens the note and reads aloud " Dear Chrissy, these bracelets will only work for you , for you're the only one who knows how to use them. I'm giving them to you so you can defend yourself. Do not fear the phoenix if you see him again, he won't harm you. If your still looking for thoese guys who killed your mother and took your sister they are at the address on the back of this note. Good Luck and be safe. Signed, A friend."

Chrissy slipped the bracelets one on each wrist as they fit nice and snug on her wrist. " What can bracelets do?" Taka asked as Chrissy shrugged her shoulders and then looked at the address on the back of the note, " I know where this address is, it's an abandened warehouse, whoever that phoenix belongs to, his master or mistress must want to help me, huh it says only I would know how to use the bracelelts." she says as she looks at a log on the ground and faces it. " What are you gonna do?" Taka asks as Chrissy raises her left and right arm and says " Ruby gem bracelets reveal your trueself when I'm in danger, take the form of two ruby gem sharp blades!" after she finished the bracelets both turned into blades which streatched over her hands and she sliced the log into three pieces.

Taka stood there in amazment as Chrissy then said, " when I'm not in need of the blades, turn back into the bracletes." then both blades revert back into the bracelets as Taka says, " wow. The note was right, only you could have know that chant to opporate the bracelets and turn them into thoese sharp swords, tell you what, since it's dark out I'll go with you to help your sister out. What do you say?" he then holds his hand out to her as Chrissy smiles and puts her hand in his shaking it saying, " I apreciate the help Taka, let's get going, I hope I'm not to late to save her." then Taka and Chrissy took off running as the phoenix watched them in hidding as it said to itself, " _Chrissy Kazaku, could you really be my daughter Crista_?"

_Stopping here for now, this is my first Fushigi Yuugi fanfic, please review and let me know how the first chapter is and there will be more chapters asap. Have a great day ^_^_


	2. Fight and Teleport

Taka and Chrissy arrived at the abandoned warehouse and looked at one of the doors opened. " We can't just go barging in, we need to have a plan." Taka whispers to Chrissy as she nods her head, " your right, let's think of a good plan." she whispers back as they tip toed to the door and listened for any voices, they heard the two guys inside talking. " You think Chrissy Kazaku will find us here boss?" one guy said as the other replies, " I dought it, we left her stunned and on the floor of her house, he sister is as good as dead when we feed her to the sharks." Chrissy growled softly as Taka put a hand on her shoulder as she calmed down a bit, he then pointed to the window above the door and some crates stacked up by it. Chrissy nodded her head and they snuck over and climbed up onto the boxes.

" Let me go right now, I want to be with my sister!" Chrissy sister yelled as one of the guys slapped her hard across the face, " shut up ya bitch, soon you won't even be able to see ya sis, your gonna be living with ya mom in heaven." he said laughing as they heard, " You wanna bet!" suddenly the one guy by the sister was kicked into the boxes on the other side as the other guy looked and saw Chrissy standing there. " Sissy you've come for me!" the sister says as Chrissy goes over and activates her left bracelet cutting the ropes that held her sister to the chair, " Sarah you ok?" Chrissy asked as she unactivates the sword returning it to a bracelet as Sarah hugs her sister wepted in her arms. " I was terrified sissy, those men were gonna feed me to the sharks." she said as Chrissy glared at the guys as the other one stepped out of the boxes.

" How the hell did you find our base girlie?" the other said as Chrissy stood up holding onto Sarah, " oh a little birdie told me of this place." she said as the guys ran at her, Chrissy grabbed Sarah and ran for the door, suddenly a rope went around her legs and she fell dropping Sarah as Sarah crawled over to her. The guys pulled out guns and said, " moves and your dead." Sarah looked up at the guys as Chrissy looked at Taka at the door, she nods her head at him. He see's the signal and runs in kicking the guns out of the guy's hands. While he fights the guys Chrissy get's the rope off from around her feet and she runs over to Sarah, " Sarah I want you to hide, don't worry about me ok, I'll be fine." she says as Sarah nods her head and runs behind two large crates.

Taka glares at the men as they pull their guns out again, " we don't know where you came from; but your not taking that girl away from us!" the one yells as they shoot at Taka, Chrissy activates her swords and runs over blocking the shots from hitting him. " Thanks Chrissy, now how shall we defeat them?" he says as she glares at them both her eyes a golden hazel color, " I think we shall feed them to their own sharks." she then runs at the guys slashing both of them across the chest then running to the other side of the room and pushing a button on the wall. " No not the button!" they yell as Taka see's the floor beneath them open up to a small tank. The guys fall in and right away he see's four hungry sharks devor the men as the water turns red.

Chrissy unactivates her swords as she carefully walks back over to Taka. " I have no idea where Sarah and I are gonna live now, our mother is dead, and our father disappeared 2 years ago." she says as Sarah comes out of hiding and runs over hugging Chrissy. Chrissy held onto Sarah as they saw poilce cars drive up and cops come storming into the base, " don't move. Put your hands where I may see them!" a cop said as Chrissy, Sarah and Taka raise their hands a red light goes around them. " Huh what kind of trickery is this?" another ask as Taka looks at Chrissy's arm and notices the mark is glowing, " Suzaku must be bringing Chrissy into the world of the four gods, since I'm still Tamahome in that world he's bring me as well; but why Sarah?" Taka thought as the light fades and all three of them vanish.

Over at Miaka and Taka's house the book of the four gods appears by Miaka. " Huh, why is this here?" Miaka wonders as she picks it up and opens it, written on the first page it reads, ' Tamahome, Chrissy and Sarah have arrived in a village in Konan not far from the Empiror Hotohori's palace.' Miaka's eyes go big as she sits down and Yui walks into her room. " Miaka is everything ok?" she asks as Yui notices the book in her hands. " Yui, Taka has been called back into the book, this time he has that girl and her sister with him, please stay here and read this for me, so I don't worry." she says as Yui sits by her on the bed and says, " sure, Tia just went to sleep downstars anyway, so let's see what happens to the trio." She then takes the book as Miaka cuddles up to Yui as she smiles and continues to read what is going on.

Chrissy wakes up and looks around the place. " Huh how did we end up in a village?" she asks as she looks over at Taka and he has different clothes on, she then looks at herself and Sarah, and they have simular clothes on as well. They are like a female warriors outfit. Taka wakes up and looks around, " ah looks like we are in the village of Konan. Chrissy somehow you activated the path to here." he says as she stands up and helps Sarah up who has just woken up. " Sissy where are we?" she asks as Chrissy looks around some more, " Taka says we are in a village called Konan, and that I opened the path way here. Taka this can't be real is it?" she says as he nods his head, " I'm afraid it is real Chrissy, see that mark on your wrist, the bird shaped one. That is a mark of the god Suzaku, when the cops said for us to raise our hands, it started glowing, then we were engolfed in the red light. That light then teleported us here." he says.

Chrissy looks at her wrist there was a quick flash of red light again then Chrissy's face goes into shock, " wait wait wait, you mean to tell me, that I have the mark of a god on my wrist?" she says as Taka nods his head again, " yes it is the mark of Suzaku, the god of the south. For some reason you were born with it. Maybe us coming here will tell us more about why you have the mark?" he says as Chrissy leans against a tree that was by her, " but if I have the mark how comes Sarah doesn't have it, wait where is Sarah?" Chrissy says looking around as Taka walks over to her. " I don't know; but I have some friends here that have a place we can stay for the night, so follow me." he says as Chrissy stands up and he leads her towards the palace.

Miaka and Yui look at each other as they see a red light appear in the room and Sarah appear. " It's Chrissy's sister, I guess Suzaku thinks it's best if she stays here with us." Miaka says running over to her as Sarah wakes up. " Huh where am I now, last I remember there was a flash of red light and I vanished from sissy, who are you?" she says looking at Miaka and Yui. " We know your sister. We helped her when she was beaten up and looking for you. Your sister is in a different universe, right now she will need all of us to support her, would you like to stay here with us, I'm Miaka and that is Yui." Miaka says as Sarah nods her head at her, " I'm Sarah, and I would like to stay here with you two if you know what is happing to my sissy." she says as Miaka picks her up in her arms and heads back to the bed. " ok Yui continue reading." she says as Yui nods her head, " Ok, So Chrissy and Tamahome start walking towards the palace when suddenly two thieves stop them in their tracks." Yui reads on.

" Hold it, you two aren't going anywhere until you give us some gold." one of the thieves said as Taka went infront of Chrissy, " I'd move if I were you." he says as the mark of the oger appears on his forehead once more. The two thieves get into fighting mode and say, " we aren't afriad of you." they then charged at Taka as he fought them and sent them on their way. Chrissy looked at Taka surprised as he turned around and looked at her, she then saw the mark on his forehead. " The mark of the oger…Taka, you're a celestial warrior of Suzaku aren't you…your Tamahome." she says as she faints and falls forward as he runs over and catches her, he then notices her hair turn from reddish brown to red. " _She knew who I was, I'd better get her to Hotohori and fast, he may know why she has the mark of Suzaku in the first place_." he thought to himself as he ran for the palace.

_Stopping here for now, please review and there will be more chapters asap. Have a great day ^_^_


End file.
